The typical fastening for the two rear panels or wings of a brassiere comprises two or more rows of metal eyes embedded in one panel and corresponding hooks attached to the other panel. These metal elements can easily assume positions where they dig into the body of the wearer to cause discomfort. Also the two textile panels are relatively thick and, when fastened, they overlap causing an unsightly bulge under outer clothing.
It has been proposed to replace the metal hooks and eyes with a pair of interconnecting plastic plates. WO 2007/091025 describes an adjustable fastener which includes a male component and a female component both of which are made of soft pliable plastic which can be connected to textile material. The female component has three spaced apart openings. The male component has a protrusion which acts as a hook when inserted into one of the openings in the female recess and slid into position. One disadvantage of this fastener is that the nose of the male component which overlies the female component when the fastener is connected tends to move slighting away from the female component when the fastener is under tension. This “lift” opens a gap which reduces the ability of the fastener to lie under a garment with little or no visible sign.